


at your service

by wintercrystale



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Failed attempt at humor, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, legit just 1.8k words of minhyun dumbly falling for jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: When Aron said that he’s going to write ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ for Minhyun’s sake in the special request section upon ordering for their dinner, Minhyun had laughed it off as a joke. Apparently, fate decided to laugh back at him.





	at your service

**Author's Note:**

> pFFFFT this is just the result of me writing sleepily in the middle of the night (or early morning?) as some kind of writing practice of some sort

The thought of his love life being too pathetic that his friends had to meddle with it in the most ridiculous way possible was giving Minhyun a headache. Nobody would stop commenting about his solo-since-birth status and it’s always ticked Minhyun off, but today was especially bad compared to the usual harmless teasing. Okay, maybe he’d gone to a few blind dates courtesy of his friends, but nothing could beat this level of absurd.

 

When Aron said that he’s going to write ‘send your cutest delivery boy’ for Minhyun’s sake in the special request section upon ordering for their dinner, Minhyun had laughed it off as a joke; because let’s face it, there’s no way in hell his friend would do that. It turned out that he had underestimated his American friend to a ridiculous extent. Minki knew right away that Aron had meant it while Dongho didn’t care as long as it could increase Minhyun’s chance of getting married someday.

 

The universe seemed to hear Dongho’s prayers when the doorbell finally rang half an hour later to indicate that there’s someone on their front porch and everyone seemed to be too busy to answer the door except for Minhyun. Maybe Minhyun had a hunch that he was screwed for the rest of his lifetime the moment Minki told him to get their order from the door, but he did it anyway. Scrambling to his feet in a hurry resulted in a thud with his heels and a blanket abandoned on the floor.

 

A few times in his life, Minhyun had taken his food orders from delivery guys without a hitch. It didn’t occur to him that this one could be any different. That’s why when he opened the door to reveal a beautiful man smiling brightly at him, he didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, unmoving, throat feeling dry for no apparent reason, and he couldn’t help but to feel like he’s in an intro to some cheap porn with the way the man’s shirt was (probably accidentally) unbuttoned at the top. No, Minhyun didn’t do that observation on purpose, his eyes just happened to be avoiding the guy’s idol-like face only to be met with a fate much worse.

 

Minhyun’s fucked. It’s probably a lot cheesier than it sounded, but he might’ve had a love at first sight. But hey, it’s not his fault that the man in front of him was  _ this _ beautiful, right? He’s just pointing that out.

 

Not realizing that he’d been staring without saying anything, the guy–probably feeling a tad bit awkward–finally cleared his throat. “Two large pizza order for Hwang Minhyun?”

 

Minhyun’s left eye twitched upon hearing his name coming out of the guy’s lips–one of the prettiest pair of lips Minhyun had ever seen. Did Aron put his name as the receiver on purpose? He might have to  _ deal _ with that later.

 

“Oh! He’s definitely your type.”

 

Getting startled by Aron’s sudden appearance on his left shoulder, Minhyun’s heart jumped in his chest almost literally.

 

“Hyung, I don’t think I-”

 

“Will you please humor the poor delivery guy? I’ll get my wallet  _ real quick _ .” Aron winked at Minhyun and vanished as fast as he appeared.

 

This was  _ not _ a great idea. Minhyun could’ve left the guy on the door alone and told Aron to actually be real quick with getting his wallet to pay. But no, Minhyun happened to be a gentleman and conversing with the delivery guy couldn’t possibly hurt–except maybe his poor heart admiring the said guy too much.

 

Deciding to take the two boxes of pizza from the delivery guy’s hands and  _ actually _ bothering to read the guy’s name tag–his name’s Kim Jonghyun–Minhyun smiled his usual tight-lipped smile. “Thank you, Mr. Kim Jonghyun.”

 

The guy, Jonghyun, cleared his throat for the second time that night and slid his hands into his pockets. “You’re welcome.”

 

In hindsight, maybe it was a bad idea. How was Minhyun supposed to talk to a total stranger with zero knowledge about said stranger’s background except for his name and his job? What kind of topic should he try to bring up? Would it be rude to talk about his job?

 

“About the special request…” Jonghyun’s gaze dropped to his shoes. “I’m sorry about that. There aren’t many of us back in the restaurant and my friends–coworkers–decided that I should just go. Personally I don’t think I fit the request, but we could only offer this. So I’m sorry if I don’t fit your description of cute or anything.”

 

By the time Jonghyun had finished with his unprompted explanation, he was staring at the doorframe as if it was really interesting. Minhyun, on the other hand, was having a hard time processing the nonsense Jonghyun just spouted out. He had furrowed his eyebrows while tracing a line through Jonghyun’s face carefully.

 

Jonghyun had quite the eyebrows, Minhyun noticed–unlike himself who barely had any. His eyes held a certain softness to it, yet it seemed like he had the whole galaxy fitted into them. His nose was small and a bit crooked in a cute way. Trailing down to the lips, Minhyun decided to abandon his purpose of observing because staring at someone’s lips let alone a stranger’s was weird beyond explanation. The jawline, though. Jonghyun had a pretty prominent jawline, Minhyun might want to run his finger through it to find out if it could cut.

 

He reached a conclusion. “Are you saying you’re not cute?”

 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. “Well, I mean–”

 

“Listen.” Maybe Aron was right about Jonghyun being Minhyun’s type. “I don’t want to hear anything  come out of your mouth if it’s a self-deprecating comment. You should ignore the special request, it’s probably the dumbest thing my friend could ever think of.”

 

Despite his huge disagreement with Aron’s idea about trying to hook Minhyun up with literally anyone and how Minhyun was an antisocial turtle, Minhyun lived for humanity and self-love–and maybe a little biased opinion, but hey, please give Minhyun a chance to find true love. Apparently his cute delivery boy needed that at the moment.

 

“But! But I’m here to tell you that you live up to the request! I’ve never seen anyone as cute as you delivering my food.” Minhyun grinned, leaving Jonghyun startled and blushing. “I mean, you’re just perfect, you know? Please look into the mirror frequently and stare until you know that you’re as beautiful as spring flowers.”

 

It might sound like Minhyun was flirting with the poor guy. He might be. Honest to God, Minhyun didn’t mean for it to sound too cringe-y.

 

“Thank, thank you, I g‐ I guess?” Jonghyun scratched his nape. “That’s a very nice compliment, though I’m going to assume that you said that just so I would feel better about myself? Nobody has ever said that to me.”

 

Minhyun gasped. “Not even your friends? But I truly mean it!”

 

Minhyun’s really damn sure he’s not biased about Jonghyun’s visuals because  _ who the hell could overlook a face this beautiful? _

 

Jonghyun smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head while rocking on his heels almost awkwardly. “Then thank you, it means a lot to me.”

 

Minhyun bit his lip. He’s screwed. The guy in front of him was actually really cute and he’s probably never going to see him again. He was never meant to cross path with the delivery guy again. It’s just a one time thing, right? Maybe Minki’s words were true, he’s going to live alone until he’s old, accompanied by a shepherd dog and a few tortie cats. Maybe he didn’t have a soulmate in this one particular universe. Maybe–

 

“So, your name is Hwang Minhyun?”

 

Minhyun blinked before nodding slowly. “Just call me Minhyun, though.”

 

It sure took Aron a long time to just get his goddamn wallet.

 

“So, Minhyun.” Jonghyun smiled that breathtaking smile again. “Do you often compliment people like this?”

 

“Well, I mean I–” Minhyun freaked out that Jonghyun might’ve caught up with him shamelessly flirting (if that’s what you could call flirting, with such a poor, unpolished attempt). “I do give people encouragements and compliments when they need it sometimes.”

 

Minhyun didn’t know if it’s just him or did Jonghyun’s face fall a little and  _ is that the tiniest hint of disappointment in his eyes? _

 

It made Minhyun sad, he only ever wanted Jonghyun to smile. “Just between you and me, though, I don’t usually tell people that they’re as beautiful as spring flowers.”

 

Jonghyun visibly blushed at that but tried to conceal it with a cough, forcing his hand to cover half of his face. It didn’t help, because even his ears were red. Minhyun found it  _ too _ adorable. He just wanted to pull the delivery guy inside the house and do…  _ unspeakable things _ to him. (Namely, cuddling with him on the couch and sharing eskimo kisses while eating a popcorn together with a movie playing in the background before planning their marriage in the future, but let’s not go there  _ yet _ .)

 

“Here you go!”

 

Minhyun closed his eyes in annoyance and inhaled deeply as Aron startled him for the second time that night. He’s actually disappointed that Aron couldn’t take longer to get his wallet. He needed more excuse to talk to his future husband, after all.

 

Jonghyun muttered a small grateful ‘thank you’ after receiving the bills from Aron.

 

“I guess I should get going then, Minhyun.” Jonghyun smiled. “See you later.”

 

Minhyun  _ definitely _ noticed how Jonghyun said ‘see you later’ instead of ‘goodbye’. It was disappointing how Jonghyun couldn’t have stayed longer, Minhyun thought as he stared at the  _ obviously cute _ delivery boy walking away from his gaze. Despite himself, Minhyun sighed longingly as if the love of his life just came by and left abruptly with Minhyun’s heart in his clutch.

 

Aron landed a hit on Minhyun’s shoulder, making the latter wince. “Dude, you’re whipped.”

 

“Well I mean, did you see his face?” Minhyun turned to look at Aron with a dreamy face. “Isn’t he just… easily the most beautiful human in the world?”

 

Aron’s face scrunched up in disgust. “If I knew that you’d act like this when falling in love, I would’ve let you rot in loneliness.”

 

“That’s not nice.”

 

Aron took the pizza from Minhyun’s hands and turned to go back inside the shared house. “I should’ve known better!”

 

Minhyun sighed and stole one last glance at the doorway before following Aron inside.

 

(For the next few days, Minhyun wouldn’t stop whining about  _ the cute pizza delivery guy _ that Dongho considered about getting earplugs to tune him out. Minki wasn’t faring any better. He just got more and more annoyed everytime Minhyun mentioned about it. Maybe learning dark magic to condemn Minhyun into eternal singledom would be worth it if it meant that Minhyun could shut up about his Kim Jonghyun.

 

“I’m telling you he’s prettier than Minki!”

 

“Did you just fucking insult me? How dare you!”

 

Aron had the most brilliant idea, though. He had a plan to take Minhyun to the pizza chain when Jonghyun’s on his shift. Maybe that could shut Minhyun up.)

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose if you do reach the end, i would like to thank you for spending your time reading this!! i don't have any plan on writing part two or anything, but if any of you is interested just tell me and i might consider it!
> 
> and if any of you want to say hi or talk about nu'est to me feel free to hmu at twitter [@wintercrystale](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale)


End file.
